Loyal Friends, Pasts Truth's
by ebonypol
Summary: When Merlin gets unknowingly captured during a attack on a hunt, Arthur and the knights flee to the Valley of the Fallen Kings and come across the Crystal Cave. They are then forced to witness all Merlin has done good and bad. Post season 4.
1. One Years Truth

This is my first ever fanfic that I am writing. I would love it if people could please recommend how to improve my fic and whether the grammar and stuff is right. So please review to help me out or simply give you opinion on my fic- I would be grateful. :)

This is going to be a `watch the series fic` but with what is hopefully going to be a good plot and my own twist of sorts. :) .

Spoilers: Up to and including season 4.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Merlin... the BBC does! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Loyal Friend's, Pasts` Truth's. <strong>

Chapter 1. One Year's Truth

It was a lovely sunny day and all too perfect for hunting. Arthur had to admit going on a hunting trip with his fellow knights, wife and manservant was just one of the many things he had become to enjoy lately since becoming king; no bootlickers, no kingly duties, no speeches-a time in which he could be Arthur- the normal Arthur- not the king Arthur.

Recently, he noticed he had been going on many of these hunting trips, they often seemed to take away the increasing pressure of ruling and defending a kingdom off of his shoulders, he finds it almost relaxing. Well almost as mentioned due to a certain _idiot _who was causing the majority of the prey to not come within what most likely, half a miles radius from them.

"Merlin! Could you possibly be any louder?"

"Sorry _sire, _if a certain prat didn't have to drag his poor servant, out on a hunt, than the said poor servant wouldn't be scaring away any poor, innocent and defenceless little bunny's away anyway, replied Merlin, "How can you find hunting fun anyway? Its horrible"

"Only you Merlin," Gwaine chuckled "Could find hunting as something horrible." Arthur smiled to himself, _that's certainly_ _true, Merlin is possibly the only person I know who could be as such an idiot as to believe that hunting is something wrong._

"Well, sorry if I don't see what's so fun about ending the lives of vulnerable fluffy little creatures." Merlin retorted with a look of annoyance. "Plus hunting is boring; we hardly ever manage to catch something and if we do, Percival or Leon are ones who most likely catch anything."

"Idiot, the only reason we hardly catch anything is due to your clumsy feet alerting just about everything breathing to where we are." Arthur stated.

"Stop being such a prat"

"Well, you stop being such an girl"

"Clot pole! Anyway find a new insult its getting boring"

"Dollop head!"

"You know that's my word! You-you... you tree hugger!"

Everyone burst out laughing."I like the new word Merlin, where did you get the idea for that one from?" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Gwaine," Tristan laughed, "I can explain this one. When I first met a certain kingly simpleton, on the first evening he spent in my camp- whilst I was talking to Merlin- the King here, Tristan pointed over to the slightly irritated and embarrassed looking king on his horse, " was hugging a tree"

"Really? Wow _sire_ never knew you were the tree hugging type? Be careful Gwen or you may lose your love to a tree" Gwaine joked.

"That would never happen Gwaine and please stop annoying Arthur you may have me to answer to," Gwen giggled and gave a quick wink.

Gwaine cringed, "Percival save me the Queens going to kill me. Save me Percival, please!"

"You got yourself into this mess Gwaine," Percival smirked, "and you can get yourself out of it."

"But its not, That's- that's not... Elyan plea-"

"No, don't even bother Percival`s right"

"Leon?" Gwaine turned to Leon who just shook his head, then Gwaine turned to Tristan. "Please save me I stand no chance against her Queenly way. She can even make Arthur scared when she wants to-" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Gwaine I do not get-" The king retorted until he stopped when his wife turned to give him a pointed look.

Everyone burst out into another round of laughing."Maybe hunting isn't so boring after all" Merlin commented whilst trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Merlin,"Arthur spoke in a warning sort of tone, " if anyone is the one who gets scared easily it is you."

"Sure you royal tree-hugger, keep convincing yourself of that" Everyone but Arthur sniggered.

"Speaking of the first time I met you, has there been any news on whether Morgana is alive or not" Tristan questioned about a minute or so later.

"No not of which I have heard of, I suspect she is still alive though as no body was found and Morgana evil or not has always been someone I've known to not to be defeated easily," Arthur responded.

"Knowing that witch, if she did survive she most likely is planning against us right know," Elyan cut in.

With that Arthur had to agree. Even though It had been a full year since reclaiming his place as king of Camelot from Morgana, he couldn't deny the fact that without firm evidence of her death, Morgana was most likely still alive and plotting against him this very moment.

Nonetheless this time he was prepared.

During the time since he had reclaimed the throne he had decided to move the round table were he had knighted his most worthy knights to that of Camelot`s main hall. After all, what is the point of keeping such an object in an old castle of ancient kings when it could be of use somewhere else. He had also gained another knight of the round table; Sir Tristan.

In the time of the aftermath of which Morgana, Helios and Agravaine had created in their rule Tristan had asked Arthur in which whether he could remain in Camelot as without his love Isolde he had no where left to go and had no plans for his future.

Realising this and due to Tristan's new found loyalty Arthur had immediately said yes and asked whether he would join as one of the members of the round table. Although Tristan seemed visibly surprised at the offer he had instantly replied with a yes and that as Isolde, he would happily protect Arthur with his life so her death would not be in vain.

Bringing Arthur out of his thoughts was Merlin,"If she was still alive I think we would have found out by know. We all know that if she is still alive she would most likely of done something by now."

Gwaine shuddered with the thought of her last attack in which he had to fight for even the smallest amount of food, "Well at least with no signs of Morgana all is fine."

Gwaine didn't even realise how much of a bad omen that comment was, as all of a sudden a large amount of shouts and war cries fell upon the area. 


	2. What Lead To The Truth

**A/N. Thanks for all those who gave me reviews and thanks for those who are following this story. :) Remember to review and that this is my first fanfic so please tell me if there are any mistakes with grammar, etc. **

Chapter 2. What Lead To The Truth

As the loud shouts and cries, of what seemed to be bandits, filled the area, Merlin couldn't help but mentally groan.

_He just had to say it. Gwaine just had to say it. _Merlin could not believe it, he should of known that the day so far had been too peaceful to be true.

To be honest, the day had just been the normal average day. Well if average meant: waking up late; annoying a certain prat; dodging randomly thrown objects from that same prat; being called a girl or an idiot about twenty times over and then being dragged out on a hunt. Overall, a pretty normal typical day-in-the-life- of Merlin day.

But then just as to his luck always turns out to be, a hunt turns into something else and here he is on the edge of a forest close to the Valley of the Fallen Kings preparing himself to hide and protect as he always does. Joyful.

He just couldn't understand why destiny could not just leave him in peace for just a couple of days.

_Might as well ask Kilgarrah not to speak in riddles or for Gwaine to not go to the tavern._ Merlin pondered. _After all I have a higher chance of one of those events happening than a nice relaxing non-bandit day._

Dragging Merlin out of his thoughts was Arthur shouting out over the cries. "Elyan, Percival protect Guinevere."

Leaving their horses- which were losing control due to the sudden shock of the attack- Percival and Elyan ran over to protect their Queen. The rest abandoned the other startled horses too and with a high pitched scraping sound, withdrew their swords to prepare themselves for the oncoming attack.

As the dark clothed bandits ran down the hill, the knights all took stance ready to defend their King and Queen.

Normally needing to avoided danger as much as he could, Merlin decided that heading over to the queen would be a better option than standing a fair bit to the left of the knights.

However just as he was about to head on over to Guinevere. He found himself hitting something. It was as if he had ran right into a solid stone wall. Suddenly Merlin feels, something of which could only be described as a surge of vile energy, flow through him. Causing him to feel as if he was to be sick, seemingly forcing his legs to temporarily give way.

The sound of metal clashing found its way to Merlin's ear confirmed that the knights and Arthur had started to begin their attack on the bandits.

Slowly he stood up, still feeling as if he was going to empty the contents of his stomach onto the forest floor, as the vile shudders of the remaining energy still flowed through him. Gasping for air he looked around to see what he had run into. Nothing. There was nothing there...

_What the hell was that?_

As the still lingering horrible feeling was leaving him, Merlin could instantly sense magic in the air. The air was thick to the warlocks lungs, the pressure overwhelming.

_Dark magic. Powerful Magic. Where is it coming from?_

Scanning his surroundings Merlin could not see nor sense anyone in the area to who could of used that kind of magic. There's_ got to be something or someone ... unless the magic itself came from the strange wall? That he had just ran into. But that doesn't make sense, there was nothing there..._

Suddenly bringing his attention back to the battle was Gwaine, on the other side of the small clearing that they had travelled into, letting out a string of curses.

"Arthur! They can't be hit," Gwaine shouted defending himself against one of the attacking bandits blows, "Its like there is some sort of shield, protecting them."

Next to catch the warlocks attention was Tristan yelling something similar, " Arthur, the bandits... something protecting them"

Looking to see what Tristan and Gwaine were shouting about, he turned to see Leon striking down one of the many bandits, who had now seemed to have filled the area. However the strike did not hit.

A red and gold in-colour shimmer appeared instead. The bandit didn't even seem to react to the deadly strike he had just received he just continued attacking. Clearly evidence of the fact that some kind of strange magic was being used.

_Great, just great. Another magical attack. Is it really not possible to have a day without destiny._

That was when Merlin noticed something even stranger than the weird magic surrounding him... no one was attacking him. Yet here he stood, deep in thought, trembling from a nausea that had made him fall to his knees not thirty seconds ago, without any protection whatsoever. Strange.

"Arthur!" He exclaimed..

No reaction

"Arth-"

"He can not hear you."

Startled, Merlin spun around. To his surprise stood a man in dark black clothing, hair a peculiar deep aubergine colour with an unusual hint of green. His black coloured tunic covered by a flat-raven feathered jacket.

_Huh? I'm sure he was not there a few minutes ago... that's one weird hair colour._

"what do you mea-"

"None of them can hear you. You, are alone."

"But there righ-"

"Right now they do not even remember you exist."

"Wha-"

"A spell I cast to give them a temporary unresponsiveness to your presence."

_Who the hell is he? What does he mean by that?_

Looking back Merlin knew he shouldn't of taken his eye off of the strange man whilst he turned to call out to the others. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did. As soon as he realised his mistake...

Everything had faded to black.

**Please review even if its a smiley face :). to know that I'm doing all right.**


	3. The Truth Of What Was Forgotten

**A/N. Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts I received. :) They make me smiley and happy. :) **

Chapter 3. Truth of What Was Forgotten

As Gwaine`s feet continuously pounded the floor in rhythm with those in front of him, the exertion of running endlessly in his chain mail, for what had seemed to be forever, was getting to him.

He may have been used to running far distances due to his old tavern fleeing days but running away (retreating as the princess phrased it) from a large group of seemingly immortal bandits was not something he had planned to prepare for.

Dodging over an around the mass multitude of randomly scattered mossy rocks, Gwaine couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation they were in.

_Heh... Last time it was an immortal army and this time its immortal bandits. Princess must really have bad luck, immortal bad luck. _

Snickering to himself Gwaine looked ahead to see Elyan who was the one closest to him curse quietly to himself as he nearly slipped on one of the many haphazardly positioned rocks.

_Looks like I'm not the only one thinking that escaping into this place was a bad idea._

Throughout his years of travelling Gwaine had heard many stories about this place- The Valley Of The Fallen Kings. Most of them revolved around someone, who out of curiosity, foolishly entered the valley and in the end turned out only to becoming cursed or suffering from an accursed death of some kind.

Another commonly heard version of events that he had heard about which surrounded the valley was that those who disturb the area are subject to turn evil and worse yet turn against those they love in an attempt to kill them.

To be honest he just thought its people turning to fear for something they don't know understand. Something he definitely discovered by the various people had met at the various taverns he had been to. Even if the storytellers did say that they were `true` stories.

However, even if the stories were some times completely stupid and the people who had spoke them may have slightly been drunk out-of-their-minds their had to be some truth in them. None can make stories that extraordinary unless there was a reason.

Yet they had already been here number of times and nothing unbelievably terrible has happened.

Rounding the next upcoming corner Gwaine couldn't help but notice two exceedingly large derelict statues standing, facing each other. Covered in vines and moss, the statues strangely didn't look over a day old.

Furthermore, whilst passing by he noticed a small set of engravings on each of the statues. Letters in a language not their own; symbols of magic.

_Well it is said that this valley is magic supposedly came from. _

He had heard Gaius mention it before, according to him deep in the valley there is a cave: the origin of magic.

A place in which even to sorcerers, is a place of legend and that of old- a cave adorned with crystals that are made of magic itself. A place of the ancient and mystery.

_Well Gaius can make anything seem ancient and full of the mystery. Especially that eyebrow of his. If he ever heard me say that..._

Just the thought of Gaius finding out made Gwaine cringe.

The last time he had ever mentioned the physicians age and mysterious eyebrow raising technique, was about a year ago when he was being checked over, for one of the injuries that he had gained in one of Camelot`s tournaments.

All he had asked, was where had the physician learnt how to raise his eyebrow, so tall so that even the princess cringed from it. What he received for asking the question was the 'eyebrow' and an extremely bitter ( even more bitter than normal even for Gaius` medication) pain reliever.

Moving on from the 'bitter' memory Gwaine changed his thought to that of the area he was currently running through.

_To say this place is supposed to have a mystical magical cave, the last time we came, all we discovered was a crap load of bandits. _

Thinking back brought another thought to Gwaine_... _The bandits could still be there.

_That thought was certainly unattractive._

Last time he fought them he had thought that he had lost his best friend. The rockfall that Arthur described had seemed horrible to point of which, it would have been a miracle if his best friend survived.

Yet as per usual his friend luck was unbelievable, a few days later they had found him covered head to toe in mud. Only Merl...

Gwaine to suddenly stopped.

_Who? What was his best friends name?_

He knew he should be able to remember the name of the person who he was thinking about but even as he deeply searched through his memories he had begin to notice that every memory of this friend had become blurred.

It was as if the person was someone of his imagination. Maybe he had been drinking to much mead? _I knew I shouldn't have had some before I came on this hunt, but heck I couldn't resist._

Nonetheless, Gwaine knew that this blur of memories was not something he had created from his drinking habits.

"Gwaine!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing? Do you want those bandits to catch up to us? Keep moving!" Yelled Arthur from the front of the group of those running.

Deciding that standing still was not the best of ideas he willed his legs to start moving again. However being unable to remember his friend was still bothering him.

Suddenly he remembered that the others around him should know, after all they had met his friend to.

Jumping over one of the many mossy rocks, Gwaine shouted to Arthur," Oi, princess!" knowing he had gained the kings attention when he turned around continued, " You know the last time we came to this valley, who came with us?"

"What? Gwaine now is not the-"

"Princess just answer the question!"

"Me, you, Leon, Percival and Elyan, why?"

Joining the conversation was Leon,"Sire, you're forgetting someone. There was also Mer..." Almost as if confused Leon went silent.

"Leon, I am not forgetting anyone," pausing his speech slightly Arthur swiftly avoided a fallen branch lying on the ground he continued "There was no one else."

_No there was someone else_

"Well I don't know I weren't even there"

Ignoring Tristan, Gwaine shouted out, "There was someone else, cant remember who though. Maybe it was-"

"We haven't got time for your ramblings Gwaine, there was no one else with us."

"Arthur Listen-"

Cutting Gwaine of was Gwen surprisingly,"How about we discuss this later once we are not being chased after by a bunch of people wishing to kill us!"

"But-"

"Gwaine. Later." Percival added.

Breath ragged Gwaine decided that to be truthful now was not the best of times to be discussing this.

_Why does today have to be so messed up? Bandits and a bad memory, just brilliant. You know what I need is a nice cool cold tankard of mead? _

Distracting his mind from the mead was Arthur again, "In here!"

Suddenly turning to the right everyone speedily ran into, what seemed to be, an alcoved hidden cave.

Once inside Gwaine noticed that they were standing in a short thin tunnel. The next thing he noticed was that a sudden rush of war cries passed by near the entrance of the cave. Holding his breath he waited for the cries to fade out.

Strangely it seemed as if those who had ran by did not see the cave as no bandit entered the area in which they were hiding.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Gwaine thanked whatever guardian angel that was looking out for him.

"Well at least we're safe now, eh"

Arthur replied. "Come on, we may be safe for now but we should see if there is another way out. They clearly weren't like normal bandits."

As everyone begin walking deeper into the tunnel Gwaine began to notice that the cave was beginning to get brighter.

_Aren't we in a cave? Funny cave..._

A few seconds later the tunnel grew larger in size.

Following each other through the tunnel into the larger cavern ahead, one by one they gasped at the sight before them.

Gwaine couldn't believe what he was he was seeing.

Covering the entire cavern was a multitude of white, clear and slightly pink crystals, all of which were different shapes and sizes. The crystals almost seemed to have an unearthly glow. Almost as if it was magic.

"Beautiful," Tristan whispered.

Due to looking at the brightly colour coated walls around him, Gwaine didn't happen to see the large rock lying on the floor in the middle of the cavern, causing him to almost trip and fall.

Luckily he caught himself before he fell.

_Seriously Gwaine you're as clumsy as Merlin._

_Merlin..._

_Merlin?_

"Wait! Where's Merlin?"

* * *

><p><p>

**Please review... Reviews make me smiley :) **


	4. Turn Back To The Truth

**A/N. Loving all the reviews, favourites and alerts I received. I'm really, really soooooooo sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. GCSEs and coursework deadlines were being dead fish...(they were being stupid :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4. Turn Back to the Truth

To say that he, as well as those around him, were shocked would be an understatement.

Everyone was stood frozen as if part of the crystal scenery around them. A moment in which everyone stood motionless, there minds ticking away, unwilling to comprehend what had just been said.

All that lingered in the air was a shocked silence and the faint glows of the multitude of crystallizations that adorned the caves walls. Shimmering a reflection of soft colours around the cave.

The pale yellows, purples and blues melding together to create an almost airy illusion of warmth in the stark surrounding silence.

Breaking the silence, was the noise of clinking chain mail as those who wore the linked metal were rapidly shifted there heads to gaze at the air surrounding them, evidently looking for the one person who normally was always there.

"M...merlin?"

He was unaware of who uttered the lacking member of the groups name but everyone thoughts were all but one of the same.

_where was Merlin?_

"H-he`s not here. I think... we've lost him. I've just noticed."

_Lost Him? How could we have lost that idiot... he's always there!_

However _l_ooking around him he noticed that what Gwaine had just announced was true.

Gwen shaking her head replied, "But we couldn't have lost him. How could we ever lose Merlin?"

_Where was his idiotic manservant... his most trusted friend?_

The thought of his friend gave him a bubble of warmth inside his chest and an image of a tall gangly young man who had an idiotic smile always planted onto his face.

An idiot he was as well... when they had first met to say that they disliked each other would have been a massive understatement.

Yet after time, although he would never admit it, Merlin had slowly became his closest friend and had made a large change to his life.

To think what life would be like if his father had never given Merlin his position of being his manservant as a `reward` for saving his sons life. He believed that at this moment in time all of those standing around him (other than Leon) he would of most likely never have met in his life.

Worst yet he would bet his crown that he would have ended up marrying someone who he did not love. He wouldn't have Guinevere.

Sometimes he wondered how someone such as Merlin could have had such an effect on his life. Perhaps it was the way Merlin treated him as an person, not someone who could just be used to gain power or maybe it was that fact that every now and then Merlin would spout a random burst of wisdom which helped him when he needed it most.

Even when he felt like he was in his darkest hour it was not one of his loyal knights but Merlin who helped him break out of his misery to help fight for Camelot once more.

Even though all had seemed lost those many months ago when his traitorous uncle and Morgana had taken over Camelot. To this day he still did not understand his uncles betrayal.

He still felt the bitter taste he had found in his mouth when he turned around with his back to a pillar to discover who he thought to be his loyal uncle standing almost side by side with Morgana, with a sword at his hand- Morgana barely batting a glance at him.

Still even against all odds, Merlin had with the utmost loyalty stood by him and gave him silent assurances that Camelot was still not lost and his people believed in him.

Sometimes he truly wonder's as to what makes Merlin so idiotically selfless and loyal, so much that he would willingly die for his King.

Pulling him out his thoughts was his wife still talking on.

"Lost him... how?"

Suddenly Arthur remembered why he had started thinking about his friends loyalty. Then it hit him they hadn't lost Merlin, they'd forgotten him. Looking back he could remember that when he was retreating (not running as Gwaine called it) through the valley he had checked over the group to make sure everyone was there.

Until now he didn't notice Merlin or his lack of...almost as if he never existed...they hadn't lost him but somehow they had forgotten him.

"We didn't lose him. We forgot him" He pronounced noticing that everyone was turning to him with a mixture of looks ranging from surprise to confusion.

Tristan replied, "Impossible." he muttered , "How could we forget Merlin?"

A moment of tense silence filled the air.

Disturbing the silence was Elyan speaking looking as if he was shocked by the own words coming out of his mouth,

"We did though didn't we? Think about it. When was the last time you saw Merlin?"

In response this time was Percieval, "The last time I saw him was when Gwaine and Merlin were talking about Morgana."

"Thinking about it that was the last time I remember seeing him to..." Tristan answered.

"I'm not going to stand here in a cave full of pretty crystals discussing our memory's whilst my best friend could still be out there. I'm going to go look for him," Gwaine exclaimed whilst turning around ready to head back through the tunnel that they had entered through. "For all I know those bandits could have him"

"Oh no... Merlin. How could we have left him there? What should we do? We were lucky enough to escape the bandits the first time round."

"Yes it was weird they had some strange shields. Our swords were useless, obviously magic."

"Tristan and Gwen are right Gwaine, the bandits out there were not even normal. Our strikes did not work- they were obviously shielded by magic." Elyan added.

Turning to Arthur, Gwaine exclaimed, "We have to go back I am not leaving him behind. Arthur you agree with me too right, think what the bandits would do to Merlin! To them he's just a manservant."

_Just a manservant... _If merlin was caught they would believe him to be of no value.

They would kill him. Someone of no noble blood or of importance would be of no use to a group of bandits. They would just kill him. Feeling a rush of barely hidden worry flow through him, Arthur responded sternly,

"Gwaine`s right, we need to go back and find Merlin. Gwen you wait here"

"What? Arthur Pendragon, don't just think I'm-

"Guinevere I-"

"Don't Guinevere me Arthur, I'm worried about him as much as you are even if you would not openly admit it. If the rest of you are going so am I."

"When you have all finished with the love dramatics ,catch up with me." Gwaine hissed swiftly setting off to the direction of the caves entrance.

However he did no get far.

"Ow!"

Crashing into this something Gwaine glared upwards to see what was blocking his path to his best mate. Only to discover that there was nothing there but a silver shimmer.

"What the?"

A sharp voice cut through the room.

"Strength, leaving this cave shall help no one."

**Please review... Reviews make me smiley :) **


	5. Key To The Truth

**Key To The Truth**

**I'm so sorry (yet again) for the long time since an update I know I don't have much of an excuse so here it is!**

**I've had enough of my writer laziness and I aim to update frequently. I'm so sorry for not updating as these type of fan fictions normally end up left for some reason... :) **

**Thanks for all those who have waited, reviewed and favoured my fic, so and furthermore... enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Then an old, rusty yet soft chuckle filled the quartz walls. The sense of amusement from the chuckle did not fall short on the group of knights. Even the queen could sense the feeling of delight from within the chuckle that followed after the words spoken.<p>

The unexpected sound thus causing everyone standing to withdraw their weapons with a sharp scrapping of metal against sheaths.

The hasty buzzing of the several swords filling the open air caused yet another chuckle of amusement to fill the area.

Seeking the origin of the voice, Arthur slowly crept towards the centre of the cavern. Shoulders stiff and full of caution he continued to steadily turn to view his surroundings to try and locate the object of amused chuckles.

Not being able to see much from his position on the floor, Gwaine swiftly jumped up off of the floor of which he had fallen. Then turning his head over his shoulder, to look around him to locate the once sharp voice, now but a shadow echoing off every crystalline wall.

Making the source of the voice practically impossible to locate- much to Gwaine`s annoyance.

Trying to find a person to match a voice, when said voice is bouncing of every wall present in one area, can sometimes prove to be quite a challenge.

Clearly his fellow knights, Queen and King was having the same problem, seeing nothing but empty air and multiple rock formations protruding from multiple locations.

Deciding that just looking as far as his neck would allow him, he than pivoted on the spot to get a full view of the cave around them. Narrowing his eyes to seek the person in which the voice had come from.

Only to find no one.

_Great._

"Who's there?" said Arthur now at the centre of the cavern facing the direction of a gap of air where someone (by the sound of it an old man) should be standing, yet isn't.

Waiting for a reply the group cautiously formed a complete circle so that at least one of them was facing each part of the cave.

After a few more seconds of silence it was clear that no reply was going to come.

Another thing Gwaine noticed was that Arthur was speedily losing his patience.

Once again shouting out, Arthur yelled out the words, "Show yourself!"

Nothing. Yet again.

Just silence lingering in the air as a response. Personally Gwaine had had enough.

_Fantastic, just brilliant. We are in a cave full of what seems to be a bunch of amused laughing rocks. _

All he could see was his fellow knights (and Queen) standing there swords at the ready looking at their local area of the cavern for the existence of a person. Obviously since looking around Gwaine came to the conclusion that if they were going to safe Merlin, looking around at the scenery for an imaginary person was not the answer.

_Merlin could be in trouble and we are all just standing here doing nothing but imagining things._

Sheathing his sword, ignoring the questioning gazes the others were now giving him and the warning his senses were giving him, he started to once again walk back towards the entrance of the cavern.

"Gwaine, what are you-"

Only to bounce right back off again and a shimmer of silver to sliver into view as he landed flat out on his back.

"Gwaine!" Everyone seemed to shout at once, Gwen sword already sheathed swiftly running over to him and circling her right arm around his back to pick him up, "are all right?"

"I'm fine. I just need to get out this stupid place and save Merlin," Gwaine mumbled in reply standing up placing a hand to his head wincing at the slight pain.

Now back on his feet, dodging around Gwen, Gwaine once again headed towards the entrance.

Surprisingly...

He bounced back off it again. A shimmer once again signalling the cause of his rebound.

"Ow! what the hell is that? We can't get out!"

"He he... a barrier blocks the path Sir Strength," a voice of a young boy giggled throughout the cave, "the friend you search for, don't worry about him he's safe- back in that reaaaally big stone village you come from."

"Stone vill- wait, what? Where's Merlin? What do you mean his safe?"

Gwaine waited a short period of time in which he came to the conclusion he was not going to get a response.

Now losing the last of his patience Gwaine once again began to shout out questions. "Where's Merlin? What do you mean a barrier? Who are you anyway!?"

A few seconds passed with no answer, the only thing changing; the increasing frustration in the group.

Only for the frustration to interrupted by a sound Gwaine recognised as the one who spoke earlier; before the giggles of a young boy.

"Strength... the man who you refer to as Merlin, is quite safe. On the matter of trust why should we lie? We have no problem with he of who you speak. It is all of you who are stuck in this cave is it not?"

An annoyed silence fell over the group, after all the old voice was correct they were stuck. Irritating and unbelievably stuck, the only entrance and exit blocked by a silver shimmer.

_I bet its magic no doubt. Can't us knights ever get a rest from magic and it messing up everything._

"Show yourself coward!"

_Clearly Arthur's ran out of every slice of his fairly small patience. Not that I blame him, we keep hearing people speak but there's no one there._

Not one of the known voices replied.

"I said show yourself!"

Only for the response to be...

Nothing.

Not a single sound in reply. Not that of a giggly young boy nor that of an older other.

_We all heard both of them. Now if only we could find out where they are, as its obvious their not going to let this be easy._

_Those with magic never go with simple and have to make everything complicated as possible._

Behind him Leon, casting suspicious glances around the cavern leaned closer to the king beside him and whispered, " Sire, look around us there's no one here. That boy and the other that have spoken, there's no sign of them anywhere."

"Leon's right Arthur," Tristan said. "There's no sign of them anywhere"

Sighing in frustration Arthur then asked, "Anybody else spot anything?"

"No sire"

"Nope"

"Nothing"

Gwen then spoke out worriedly " There's nothing over this side either. What about that child, do you think that perhaps he could be lost?"

In response her brother with a tinge of curiosity replied, "Why would a young kid be here in a cave in the middle of the Valley of the Fallen Kings anyway?. Gwen clearly this has got to be some sort of trick the kid by the sounds of it knows what's going on."

"I agree with Elyan. Even in my smuggling days this valley was feared and avoided by most criminals." I'm_ guessing ironically that the criminals did not include bandits. "_A child being here would be out of question."

"I guess you're right. What do you think going on here?" Gwen asked.

"Magic. That's the only way I can think of."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Arthur grumbled out loud.

"Maybe the older one is the one keeping us here?" Percival said.

"Yes I would say so although he's made it clear we have no way of escape, unless we get rid of that barrier."

"Any ideas?" Elyan asked.

Everyone falling into thought failed to see a row of faint images flash through one of the caverns crystals.

An image of a young warlock they all know so well chained in runes, eyes glassy with pain. A small river of blood, now dried down the side of his face.

Then an image of a familiar sorceress laying unconscious in a patch of forest just off of the beginning of the main path heading to Camelot. An old castle in the background.

Lastly an image of a black feathered clothed man, marking symbols of the old religion, in dark red on a circular table. A table much smaller and older than the round table present in Camelot.

"Sire I think the best thing to do is first find these people. At this moment of time it seems like there are are a pair of sorcerers in here that are hiding and using magic to trap us."

All we have to do is find them and capture them. Perhaps then the magic that is blocking our escape will be destroyed and we can go back to Camelot were hopefully we will find Merlin."

"That's a great idea and all Leon," Gwaine said, " but I don't know whether you've noticed but there's no one here. We've already looked around this cave... there is no one here."

Pondering that thought Leon replied, "They are probably hiding using their evil ways as normal. We all now that sorcerers can be tricky."

Arthur then having made a decision ordered, "They've got to be somewhere, scatter and search every inch of this place see if there is anything we have missed. There's got to be some way out. Guinevere you're with me."

Just as they began to head to their own separate places in the cave to investigate, a now familiar sound reached their ears.

"he he... if you wanted to play you could have just asked."

"There! Gwaine beside you the voice came from there!"

Once again removing his sword from its sheath ready for battle, Gwaine headed over to a small dark shadowy patch of the cave. An area which seemed to be absent of any crystals.

Creeping steadily closer, preparing himself for an attack, Gwaine wore a face of serious concentration.

Clearly his sneaking efforts were wasted because in the shadows was nothing.

_That sorcerer spoke from right beside me, he has to be here somewhere._

"Arthur there's nobody here."

"That's impossible, we all clearly heard the voice from there."

"If you don't believe have a look"

Arthur walking over to look into the same spot and finding nothing said, "But that's...That's impossible and doesn't make any sense, we all heard them they are must using their magic to hide."

"he he... well yes stupid! Of course I'm using magic, I thought kings were supposed to be smart."

If he was in any other situation Gwaine would be on the floor laughing his eyes out in tears! A young sorcerer just called Arthur Pendragon stupid and by the look on the kings face he was definitely not happy about it.

_If this kid wasn't a sorcerer, I would quite easily get along with this kid ,wherever he is, without a doubt._

However, he was in this situation and the speech that had just been spoken came from right behind him, he swiftly turned around sword at the ready to cut him down.

Only he only met the faces of four pale faced knights and one shocked looking Queen.

An Ice cold shiver went up his spine.

_There's no one there... but that's not possible._

Gwaine couldn't grasp what he was seeing or should he say wasn't seeing- the voice that had rang through the cavern, had sang as loud and clear as day. Yet there was literally nothing there at all.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Everyone had heard so it couldn't have just been him hearing things. So there had to be someone there somewhere. However nothing in his vision could lead to the possible source of a voice.

_Unless pretty rocks can talk..._

Snorting at himself for that thought that maybe he had finally lost it, Percival stated, "There's no one there." Percival stated calmly like he could not make sense of what had happened.

_I'm getting sick of this. There's always no one there, always silence. Why cant we just ever have a normal hunting trip?_

Gwaine looked ahead hoping by some chance that someone somewhere had heard him and the next thing he would know is two sorcerers standing in front off him. Ready to be captured and questioned. Yet much to his dismay he had to say to himself the truth. _There's no one there_

_No, wait. Its obvious someone is here. Even though I can't see them I can just feel it._

Perhaps it was his battle instinct, or more than likely his picked up skill of knowing when someone was watching him. But it was obvious they were not currently alone even though the the voices gone.

His skill of knowing when he was watched originated from his time travelling around the five kingdoms. When one owes money to many tavern owners and other people, he got used to the fact of people watching him ready to pounce. Right know that skill was full of alarm.

"Keep a look out." Arthur ordered, " search the rest of the cave."

After a few moments of deciding that standing there sword at the ready, looking at nothing wasn't working Gwaine sheathed his sword and decided to look over the area around him.

_Now if I was a pair of magic users were would I hide._..

_Maybe there watching from within the shadows away from being easily noticeable._

Looking for spots of shadow, Gwaine looked for anything or anyone.

Much to his dismay there was hardly any large dark shadows big enough to conceal a person never mind two. Just a mass of bright coloured glowing gems on the walls.

Searching evidently not working, Gwaine started to see what his fellow friends were

Arthur and Gwen were talking quietly between them as they were looking at all the different crystals in their section of the search.

He didn't know what they were discussing, most likely Arthur's need to admit worry but it ended in Gwen calling him a ' royal idiot'.

Gwaine couldn't help but think whether she knew that she was also slightly insulting herself because she was royalty too, but decided (wisely) not to add anything to the lovers squabble.

Gwen may always seem to be constantly one of the kindest and gentlest people in the kingdoms. But he's seen her when she's angry. He would rather fight Morgana five times over. Even he knew not to get on her bad side when she's not happy.

Percival seemed to be picking up large clumps of crystals for some reason. Gwaine wondered why because unless the sorcerer was a mouse he wouldn't find anything.

Likewise it seemed Elyan was doing the same, yet at a slower pace. Clearly not holding the same strength Percival had.

Merlin had once on a training day said that 'why should he have to be forced to struggle to carry a large heavy wooden target when Percival could do it without a problem.' Only for the knights to all to laugh and Arthur to say 'come on Merlin, don't be such a girl'

Warmth spread in his heart when he remembered that bright cheerful smile his best friend of his always had on his face. Always brightening up any day. This thought reminded him that said friend was in danger so instead of being distracted he should focus.

Scanning his surroundings in greater detail he came up with the conclusion that in the entire cave there was only three patches of darkness in which someone could hide. This including the one he had previously looked into right in front of him. Looking closely at the flat slab of shadowed wall in front of him he could make out little indents.

_Wait a minute._

Stepping closer to the cave wall he ran his fingers across it feeling multiple indents. Looking closer he recognised something illegible.

_Symbols! _

Turning around to share his new gathered information he realised that maybe in the other patches of darkness around the chamber, there could be symbols there too.

"I've found something!" Now noticing he had gathered everyone's attention he continued, "On this wall their are lots of symbols. Tristan that dark area closest to you, is there any there as well? The one close to you Elyan ans well."

"Symbols?" Tristan asked moving towards the dark shadow patch near him. Placing his fingers gently on the wall and running his hand down it, feeling dips and bumps in the rock."Yes, there are some on here too."

"Elyan?"

"Yes, there are some on here as well. They are indented into the rock. By the smooth ridges though I would say these symbols aren't natural at all."

"Since there's a pair of sorcerers here I'll take a guess that they're there by the use of magic." Arthur said, "What the symbols could be, I don't know I'm guessing those of sorcery. Tristan you've travelled to many places, any ideas as to what they could mean?"

"I would say that they are most likely to be writing of the old religion"

"Do you recognize any of the writing?" Percival asked.

"No, sorry. I recognise one or two of the symbols, but magic symbols to me, mean the same to you: trouble and danger. Even back in the smuggling days we tended to avoid magic when possible"

"I wonder what they say," Guinevere commented whilst joining her brother near his own set of symbols.

"Probably some evil spell." Arthur grumbled to himself in reply,"would be our luck."

"Sire! The symbols look!" Leon exclaimed.

Everyone know noticed what seemed to be a silver glow faintly fill the cave. The glow itself originating from the symbols on the three walls."

Watching the glowing old religion indents in front of him Gwaine watched as the lines seemed to twist and turn, change and move, almost as if alive.

After about half a minute of watching they finally stopped.

"What the hell just happened?" Arthur shouted out in question.

Gwaine replied scratching the now new writing," The symbols, they've changed. They're not all symbol-y any more."

"What?"

"Gwaine`s right Arthur," Tristan answered. "they are in English now. It seems to read as some sort of question."

"Question?"

"Yes, mine seems to be the same as Tristan's, I think its a long question. It starts as 'What am I?'" Elyan added.

"Same here," Gwaine said.

"What do they ask?" Leon asked curiously turning towards Tristan.

"Well this one starts off...

**What am I?**

**I drive men mad**

**For love of me,**

**Easily beaten,**

**Never free."**

"It seems to be a riddle." Gwen stated.

"That it does. I am curious however though as to why a riddle is on a wall"

"Elyan, how about the wall near you?"

"This ones written,

**What am I?**

**It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,**

** Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. **

**It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills.**

** It comes first and follows after, **

**Ends life, kills laughter."**

"Another riddle it seems," Leon said. "Gwaine, yours?"

"Here goes...

**What am I?**

**This thing all things devour:**

**Birds, Beasts, trees, flowers;**

**Gnaws iron, bites steel;**

**Grinds hard stones to meal;**

**Slays kings, ruins towns;**

**and beats high mountains down."**

"They're all riddles." Arthur said blandly.

"Yep! Maybe you're not that stupid after all King Courage... hehe. You want to get out of this cave right? Maybe I'll let you out if you answer all the riddles..."

* * *

><p>Hope it wasnt OOC and you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I'll try to update soon :D<p> 


End file.
